


They're All Gone

by Doteruna



Series: Angsty Rambo [1]
Category: Rambo Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cinnamon Roll Rambo, Crying, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, PTSD Rambo, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rambo Needs A Hug, Vietnam War, for realsies, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: Rambo's breakdown at the end of First Blood because I firmly believe he's a cinnamon roll in secret that needs cuddles, not prison. Lots of cuddles. Srsly.





	

“I can’t find your fucking legs! I can’t find your legs!” Rambo rips the bandolier from his shoulders as if it was Joey’s flesh on him again, throwing it as hard as he could but lacking the strength to move it more than a few feet. Trautman watches from two yards away as Rambo drops his head into his hands, tears beginning to roll down his bloodied cheeks. In all their years in ‘Nam, he saw John cry many times; from pain, each time. Never from sadness and despair, as he is right now. 

“Can’t get it outta my head…” Rambo trails off, and Trautman steps forward. He doesn’t know why, or what he’s supposed to do, because the strongest man he’s ever known is sitting on the ground, crying his eyes out and stammering like a child. What the hell is an aging colonel going to do?

But Rambo reaches out and shakily wraps his bruised fingers around Trautman’s, and tugs, and Trautman sinks down as Rambo leans forward and presses his forehead against the starchy material of his officer’s coat, then tucks his head into the crook of his neck and sobs. For a second, Trautman is reminded of cold nights spent in Vietnam, when the fire isn’t enough to warm you but another body moving against yours is. John’s cheek pushed up next to his, breath ragged, but from pleasure, not pain.

Not pain, like it is now. God, things were supposed to be better once they made it back. 

Rambo is mumbling into his shoulder, his fingers still clasped around Trautman’s, and the colonel knows that the consequences for this man’s actions will be harsh. But the things he’s survived in ‘Nam were worse, no matter what happens now. Trautman just hopes he can be there to help Rambo, now, even though he missed his chance before.


End file.
